


Casual Beatings

by littlebiRd91



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebiRd91/pseuds/littlebiRd91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi I've been reading fanfic for a while and this is my first attempt at it. I was always wondering why Joffrey never ordered Sandor to beat Sansa..and what would happen if he did. I know its a darker side to Sansan and I've not really seen it explored. This is my attempt at it anyway and I hope other people will have a go at too. I'm not the best writer but here goes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Casual Beatings

**Author's Note:**

> Oh and none of the characters belong to me ....unfortunatley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fixed a few grammar mistakes, what do you think??

It had been a sennight since they cut off her fathers head. Joffrey was in a particularly cruel mood again and had been since Robb was proclaimed King in the North. Sansa had just watched with the rest of the Great Hall as the terrified cook was dragged in front of their table to be judged for his crime. He was a stout middle aged man, that's all she would remember later when she tried to recall his face before he was ordered to be beaten and executed on the spot by the smirking boy-king next to Sansa, she had gotten good at blocking out unpleasant thoughts since her father.

_The stuffed Partridge had not been cooked to his liking._

At breakfast it had been a serving girl who had spilled his wine, a tiny drop which he would have missed had it not been for his intense scrutiny _._  Joffrey had The Hound beat her to within an inch of her life. Sansa watched in horror the blank look on his scarred face as he repeatedly punched and kicked the girl, who was around Sansa's age, until her screams were no more. To her shame all Sansa could think was _thank the Seven it is not me._

 She had been beaten on occasion it was true, but Ser Merryn and Ser Borros' blows were nothing compared to Sandor Clegane's ferocity and strength, and Sansa was sure only a fraction of it was on display, _he looks almost bored_.  Sansa knew The Hound to be a terrifying man and warrior but he had also shown her kindness in his own gruff way, wiping her lip gently after Ser Merryn beat her and giving her advice on how to survive in this vipers nest and even lying for her. But there was no trace of that kindness in his eyes now.

  _Would he beat me like that if he was commanded to_?

Of course he would it's his duty to perform any menial task the cruel boy commanded him to do.

 _I'm nothing to him, just a stupid, annoying_   _little bird! Why hasn't the King asked him to beat me yet_? _Is he waiting for an adequate excuse_?  _Her traitorous family to slight him once again ?_

Her heart started pounding against her chest as the huge man walked past to resume his position behind her and Joffrey, she was too scared to look upon his face, but she eyed the bloodstains on his gauntlets as he walked by.

 Once the broken bodies had been removed the Great Hall resumed its chatter and breaking their fast like it was just another casual beating, nothing out of the ordinary. How could anyone eat after witnessing such brutality. Joffrey must have noticed her discomfort for when she turned to gauge his mood again, his wormy lips were turned up in a cruel smirk and his emerald eyes shined in delight as he turned his attention on his betrothed once again.

 _''That will be you soon, mother says we have to keep you alive until your traitor brother releases my uncle, but i'm starting to tire of your ugly traitor face''_ , he said menacingly. ''Come along Dog''.

Sansa stared at the partridge on her plate and listened to the noise of The Hound's armour getting further away as he followed the king out of the Great Hall, missing the sympathetic look that flashed in his eyes, if only for a second.


	2. Bread Riot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what do yous think??? first rough draft. need to go back over it and fix a few mistakes. don't know where i'm going with this story, just writing as I go.

The salty sea air was a temporary relief from the putrid reek of Kings Landing. Sansa didn't bear any ill-will towards Myrcella, not that she knew her or Tommen very well but she knew Joffrey's siblings didn't have his sadistic streak or cruelty, so she was sad to see her leave for Dorne. Maybe a little jealous too.

The full court had proceeded down to the docks to see her off and the High Septon was blessing her voyage. The Queen was beside herself with anger and grief, Sansa couldn't tell which emotion featured more on her beautiful face.

 Next to her Tommen was crying so Sansa awkwardly put her hand on his shoulder as no-one else seemed to move to comfort him.

 

> ''Don't worry Tommen, I'm sure you will be allowed to visit her soon'', she said to him quietly. Joffrey who was on Tommen's other side turned to them and sneered,'' Look at you, mewling like a babe for his mother....princes aren't supposed to cry''.

_You weren't so brave when Nymeria took a chunk out of your hand at the Trident._

> ''I've seen you cry''

It left her mouth before she realised what she had said. She mentally kicked herself and beside Joffrey The Hounds scarred mouth twitched. The King's eyes darkened and his face twisted nastily and he opened his mouth to retort when The Hound placed a hand on his shoulder.

> '' Your Grace it's time to head back to the keep, the crowds are starting to gather in the street'', The Hound rasped calmly. He hesitated for a second then turned on his heel back to horse. '' Come on then dog...mother hurry up'', he said petulantly.

 Sansa let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding. _Stupid Stupid Stupid...he will not forget that._ The rest of the Kings Guard and the Royal Procession started moving towards the city after the King and those who had them re-mounted their horses so she walked towards her gentle chestnut mare and gingerly tried to do the same.

Once, Twice she tried. _I wish I had ridden more in Winterfell. B_ efore she could try a third time a huge pair of warm hands wrapped themselves around her slender waist and hoisted her into the saddle effortlessly. She turned give her thanks

 

> '' Thank you se...''.
> 
> ''I'm no _ser_ littlebird, any buggering slower and you'd be left behind, and I wouldn't be coming back to bloody get you'', the Hound rasped, his steel-grey eyes met Sansa's, burning with a hint of something she couldn't place before he turned on his heel and mounted his own ill-tempered huge destrier.

_Not anger, probably annoyance,she thought as she watched  him take his place behind the Kings palomino palfrey away at the head of the procession._

 

The crowds really had gathered to watch them. The street was heaving with people, even the buildings and alleyways on each side were overflowing. But there were no smiling faces, flags waving or cheering as there had been whenever King Robert rode down the street. Instead the silence was punctuated with an occasional ' Hail to the King' or 'Hail Joffrey' and Sansa only seen angry glares on skeletal, miserable faces as she swept her gaze over the crowd.

Although there was guards and handmaidens on either side of her, she didn't feel safe. Suddenly there was a cries from further ahead 'Please Your Grace, we're hungry' and 'Bread Your Grace'. she couldn't hear if Joffrey even acknowledged them because the crowd got louder and she heard ' Bastard' before a cowpat was thrown from amongst the people and hit The king on the side of the face.

Joffrey started screaming at his guards to ''kill them all'' and all hell broke loose as the crowd pushed through the lines, the guards drew their swords and further ahead the royal party were trying to flee on their horses back to the Red Keep running down anyone in the way.

 

Before Sansa could think to be scared her horse was surrounded by people who were glaring at her with such animosity and hate, while the nearest guards were too busy to even notice her distress. Everywhere people were shouting and fighting. Hands started trying to grab at her legs and her reins which motivated her to and kick her heels into the chestnut mare which started trotting through the swarming crowd.

Just as Sansa was starting to get somewhere, a rock flung by someone smashed into her forehead which knocked her off balance and she slid out of the saddle and crashed onto the dirty street beside a cart as the chestnut trotted on. In a daze, she looked around with blurred eyesight at the shapes jostling around her, a roar of rage filled her ears from somewhere nearby.

 _Sounds like the Hound._ Blinking to clear her eyesight she crawled on her hands on knees on the filthy ground until she was hidden under the cart.

 

  From her hiding place Sansa witnessed as men were cut through as if they were warm butter, women were thrown to the ground while their dresses were torn from them and yards in front of her the High Septon's plump body was being ripped apart as the jeering crowd fought over the jewels in his crown.

Sansa was frozen to the spot, rigid with fear and shock. _I need to move now before I am next._ Adrenaline pushed her from her hiding place and chest heaving she hitched up her skirts, modesty be damned, and ran faster than she had ever done in her life through the nearest alleyway which was thankfully deserted.

 

Hoping the crowd were too distracted to notice the fleeing maid. But she wasn't so lucky. She could hear footsteps and men's shouting echoing up the twisting alley behind her but she didn't stop. Left, Right, Left again. Dead end. _No....hide_ somewhere..anywhere......too _late._

 

 Three dirty, bedraggled men with sunken eyes and their rotten teeth bared in predatory smiles started advancing on Sansa.

> ''Well, look at what we got ourselves 'ere then, pretty one she is'', one of them sneered. Chest heaving and adrenaline fading she backed into the wall.
> 
> ''p-please..please sers...I don't have any bread...or coin..'', she managed to stutter.

They started laughing.

> ''T'is not bread we're hungry for......ever been fucked little girl? ''

The other one smirked as they advanced on her like she was their prey.  _This is it..This is how I'm going to die. Joffrey is going to revel in this. No...Fight them._ The first one grabbed her arm, his stale stench was overwhelming her as it filled her nostrils.

Sansa flung her hand out to strike him but she wasn't strong enough to do any damage and he hit her with twice the force and she was on the ground with three of them pulling her legs apart. Scratching, screaming and kicking with everything she had left to give but it was no use, they had ripped her stockings off and were pulling her small clothes off from under her ruined pink dress. _I cant stop this._

 The first one was kneeling between her thighs unlacing himself when he jerked to a stop. Surprised she looked to his face and seen he looked just as surprised as she. He coughed, blood started trickling down his chin.

Confused she looked to the two other men who had started letting go of her legs and staring at something above with a look of utter shock and fear on their faces. A huge shadow descended on the remaining two men with a glint of steel they fell in a heap beside the first one, their entrails hanging out. Relieved and still shaking she slowly raised her eyes to meet the burning grey-steel stare.

The Hound.

> ''You're alright now Littlebird'' he rasped as he lifted her to his chest and she wrapped her grateful arms around his strong neck and clung to him as he held her.

They exited the alley and the noise of the crowd came back to them, Sansa closed her eyes and rested her head against his breastplate to block it all out, no-one could hurt her now. He smelled of clean sweat, blood, horse...and something else...something purely masculine.

Eventually she felt him sitting her down as she re-opened her eyes and seen they were safe in the Red Keep. Maids were rushing towards her and other people fussing over the cuts and bruising, but she only had eyes for the man who had turned away shouting about needing to find his horse. Then it hit her..... _He came back for me._

 

 

 

 


	3. A wolf, not a bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, and still don't know where its going. Thoughts and criticism appreciated :)

Over the next two days Sansa was allowed to take bedrest and eat her meals in her room to recover from her ordeal, which she was thankful for as she didn't have to see Joffrey or hear how she had nearly disgraced him by being violated. During the day she spent the hours watching out her window or brushing her long auburn hair and thinking of her family. But her nights were plagued with night-terrors of the riot and what would have happened if The Hound did not come back for her.

 On the third morning she woke up shaking and sweating, dreaming that the men had held her down and ripped at her stomach with a dagger and when she looked down her inner thighs were streaked with blood. Terrified and confused she jumped off the bed and pulled her sheets back to see the blood stain on her sheets.

_My Moonblood. No. They Can't see this._

She hurried to strip the bed just as one her handmaids came in the door. Sansa froze and watched in horror as the maid took in the sheets and the bloodied back of Sansa's nightgown  and understanding dawned on her face as she turned on the spot, no doubt on her way to inform Cersei of the  _happy_ _event._

 _Will the King bed her now?_ The other handmaid appeared shortly after and set about bathing and dressing her so she was presentable to meet with the queen.

 

Even though it was only late morning, Cersei had appeared well into her cups already and she made Sansa drink a cup with her. Their talk had went better than was anticipated, she found that Joffrey was away on a hunt and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. The Queen had even bestowed her with womanly advice on men and affectionate smiles, but Sansa wasn't as foolish as she had been previously and noticed how the smile never touched her sharp emerald eyes and every word was laced with contempt disguised as concern. 

 Eventually she was given leave to go back to her room, but decided to take the long way to stretch her legs and clear her head as the wine had made her feel a bit foggy. As she was walking down the deserted corridor that looked over the battlements she heard heavy footsteps coming behind her.

_Who can that be? Surely the Kingsguard are with The King..?_

 Curiosity got the better of her and Sansa twisted her head around and as soon as she seen the muscled dark figure and the scarred face she snapped her head back around and kept walking.

The Hound.

She had not seen him since the riot and her heart was racing as his huge steps gained on her, she felt as if she was being stalked, but it was a different feeling than she had with the three men in the riot.

_She felt...excited. Oh Seven the Riot! I've not even thanked him for saving me!_

Stopping in her tracks she whirled around suddenly and the Hound nearly crashed right into her looking alarmed for a moment until he schooled his face back to casual indifference.

> ''What the bloody hell do you think you're playing at girl,'' he asked looking down at her menacingly but there  was no anger in his eyes which gave her courage.
> 
> ''Beg Pardon ser...I-I should have came to you after the riot..t-to thank you, I thought you would be away with the hunt'', she told him sincerely placing a hand on his gauntlet not looking away from his horribly scarred face.

H _e has lovely stormy eyes when they are not so full of rage_  

> ''You were ever so brave and I am in your debt''.

He just stared at her as if he had never been thanked for anything in his life and then looked down to where her hand was touching him.

_There is that smell again, its making me feel tingly and warm._

Then he snatched his arm away and stepped back and leaned further into her face.

> ''A dog doesn't need courage to chase off rats...and I am NO SER'', he snarled as his eyes darkened and Sansa jumped. ''Don't ever tell a man you owe him anything Littlebird, if I was a one of your noble Knights I would be demanding a kiss to repay your debt. Go and chirp somewhere else''.

Anger made her braver.

> ''Why are you always so hateful?'' she sad forgetting courtesy. ''I was only trying to thank you **_ser''._**

The Hound studied her for a second and the scarred side of his mouth twitched angrily.

> ''You will be glad of the hateful things I do some day when I am all that stands between you and your beloved King...I heard you are a woman flowered now, The King will be having you soon'', he spat nastily.''Let's see what your courtesy does to protect you then brave little bird''.

That made Sansa even angrier and the wine emboldened her. 

 ** _I'm a wolf not a bird._**  

He was trying to provoke her, still leaning into her face. So she acted without thinking and leaned forward and placed her lips upon his. For a brief moment their lips were together, her heart fluttered as she felt the scarred side of his face, it wasn't unpleasant. She broke the kiss.

> '' Now I am no longer in your debt..Sandor''.

Looking up to see an expression she had never seen on the Hounds face...shock, and scurried down the corridor to her room leaving the dumbfounded warrior in her wake, not looking back. When she arrived at her room she quickly entered and barred the door and slid down against it.

_Seven, did I just kiss The Fearsome Hound?_

Giddiness overtook at what she had just done and she lay there in her cage and laughed longer than she had laughed since they killed her father. Once she regained control over herself the warm feeling in her stomach didn't ebb and she realised something. 

  _I like The Hound ...and I called him Sandor._

 

 

 


	4. Godswood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa meets someone unexpected in the Godswood

 

The effect of the wine Sansa imbibed at the Queen's table was starting to fade, along with her newly found courage.

_I kissed the Hound. Will he tell Joffrey? Will he be angry?_

All sorts of questions were swimming around her head as she paced around the room. Thinking back to the speechless shock of his face didn't fill her with giddiness as it had done a few hours ago, only dread at facing the possible consequences and Joffrey's wrath.

_He won't be back from the hunt until tomorrow, maybe I could find Sandor and beg him not to tell. Sandor, Hound? I have no idea how to address him now and I refuse to call him dog like Joffrey does._

Sansa knew why he didn't like to be seen as a knight, he had told her the story of how his monsterous brother had gave him his awful scars. But she couldn't work out why a warrior such as he, would let everyone talk down to him like that. Then she thought back to when she tried to thank him countless times and he didn't know how to react.

_All his life he has never known love or kindness._

That made her weep for him.

_He may be fearsome and rough, but he saved me_ _all the same. No matter what he says or does I will show him compassion._

 The sun was starting to set and the pink and orange light was fading, the good thing about having her moonblood was that Sansa was allowed to take her meals in her rooms and she was left in relative peace. After dinner her handmaidens drew her a bath. They washed her with her favourite winter rose soap, which smelled of home and dressed her in low cut but comfortable emerald dress that brought out the fire in her long hair.

> ''Please leave it loose'', she said to one of the maids brushing her hair and they gave her a pointed look.

The maids were changed so often that Sansa didn't bother to learn their names.

> '' My betrothed is still away and I am only going to the Godswood before bed''.

They reluctantly did what she asked and once they had left Sansa exited her room. Her corridor was eerie as her room was quite isolated from the rest of the quarters and only a few torches decorated the walls.

 _There are worse things than the dark_.

The Red Keep was quiet and the Queen's safety would be priority for the guards who were not with the hunt and the ones patrolling walked by without acknowledging her. Eventually she exited the maze of corridors and stairs that lead out to the gardens and entered the Godswood. It was dark now, but she knew it like the back of her hand and reached her favourite spot next to the Weirwood branch and knelt to say her prayers to her father's Gods. She said all her usual prayers, for her fathers soul, her family and everyone she had known in Winterfells safety and for her brothers army to crush the Lannister forces.

 

But she also prayed for the Old Gods to quell the rage and torment of Sandor's soul.

 

As Sansa stood up to leave she felt as if someone was watching her from the shadows. A twig snapped from somewhere in the trees to her left and she contemplated fleeing as a figure stumbled ungracefully forward. Her eyes adjusted to the dark enough to discern it was a rotund man.

> ''Who goes there?'' she nervously called out as he came closer.

Usually the Godswood was deserted as most people in the south kept the faith of the Seven, which made this mans presence curious. The smell of stale wine assaulted the air as the obviously drunk man attempted to bow, unsuccessfully as he fell at her feet.

> ''M-my apologies... _hic.._ fair lady, but I've been waiting rather a long time for your appearance and.. _hic..._ appear to have drank all m-my wine''.

Ser Dontos.

He slurred that since she saved his life, he owes her a debt and will get her out of King's landing and away from the horrible mistreatment with the help of a 'friend'. Sansa listened patiently and dodged his sloppy kisses, bidding him goodnight and promising to come down to the Godswood as often as permitted to hear of 'his' plan and headed back towards the keep. She started walking up the long winding Serpintine steps which were thankfully empty.

 Ser Dontos meant well and she was touched by his offer but he wouldn't tell her who this friend was or why he would help her.

_It must be a trap and Ser Dontos was unwittingly setting it up...but by who?_

 So lost in thought, she never saw someone looming out of the shadows in front of her until she crashed into a something solid and nearly fell back down the steps, but a pair of strong, warm hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her forward.

Mouth agape, all thoughts she had previously disappeared, as her eyes travelled up the muscled arms, huge  ** _unarmoured_** chest and broad shoulders until she reached his scarred face which was partially covered by his raven hair. And then blushing and chest heaving she looked into the burning steely eyes that seemed to bore right through her.

 

> '' Well...look who's come out to play then..'' he rasped quietly looking her up and down, still holding her waist rather inappropriately.

 She was conscious of the low-cut neckline as his eyes lingered there before he smirked and looked back to her bright red face. The stench of wine mixed in with his own unique scent and made her heart flutter.

_Seven he's drunk..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter might take longer to post as I want to get it as close to perfect as possible, and im still making it up as I go so.. criticism helpful :)


	5. Not Ladylike At All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not sure im completely happy with this chapter but Im posting it anyway. Opinions appreciated, and I might change it a bit. Thanks :) x

 

Mouth still agape, Sansa looked down to where his hand was, it was so large and warm.

 _Everything about this man is._  

He could probably wrap both hands round her waist and crush her to death without much effort if he felt like it. She could feel the rough callouses of his fingertips through the light material of her gown, a mark of a man who had wielded a sword all of his life... _and wielded it well._

She had never seen him out of his armour before and couldn't help noticing the way his plain grey tunic clung to every part of his  _extremely_ muscled upper body, making him appear more deadly if that was even possible. Sansa had seen men without tunics on when she and Jeyne had spied on some of the men that had been bathing in the hotsprings at Winterfell, giggling all the way and talking about how muscular they were. They were nothing compared to him.

_Jeyne would faint if she was in my place._

Heat was pooling in her belly and heart racing, a regular feeling these days, as she trailed her eyes past the neck of his tunic which was untied Sansa could see a patch of dark hair sticking out slightly, to his scarred smirking face.

_Oh no._

A blush swept over her face as they made eye contact. A few seconds had passed since Sandor had spoken and she had been caught blatantly ogling him like a brazen tavern wench. Not ladylike at all.

 

> ''Like what you see Littlebird?,'' he rasped with wine scented breath and his arousal clear.

 She pulled away from his grip to create a respectable distance between them again and found her voice. The memories of his lips pressed against hers came flooding back and a funny throbbing started between her legs.

> ''I was just on my way back to my room se-Sandor'', she cleared her throat and straightened herself again ignoring her discomfort. ''I'm sorry for running into you, I wasn't concentrating on where I was going''.
> 
> ''No Littlebird...you looked lost in thought'', he replied slurring a little, his eyes narrowing. ''Maybe you were thinking about your fucking gallant knight.''

Now Sansa's heart was racing for a different reason, but she tried to keep her face as blank as possible which wasn't easy as his eyes were piercing her.

 _Does he know about Ser Dontos?_ _Or is he just trying to mock me_?.

> ''I'm sure I don't know what you mean s...'', she began but was cut-off abruptly when he grabbed her by the upper-arms and pushed her into the wall behind them and he leaned down so his scarred face was level with hers.

Eyes wide and still shocked by his abrupt change in demeanour she looked into his face and was cowed not by the twisting scars but by the anger burning in his grey eyes.

> ''I've told you before girl...a dog can smell a lie'', he snarled.'' And you are the worst liar of them all''.
> 
> ''I-I...I'm not..'' but he was having none of it and he tightened his grip on her arms and pressed himself closer to her.
> 
> ''I saw you meeting with that fucking idiot Dontos in the Godswood'', he snarled and Sansa swallowed nervously as her fear was confirmed.

_He's going to tell Joffrey. I knew someone was watching me._

> ''I-I was down in the Godswood praying and happened on Ser Dontos who wanted to thank me f-for saving his life and..'' she stammered quickly fear and desperation clawing at her and she looked anywhere but him. He grabbed her chin and forced her face upwards.
> 
> ''Look at me girl'', he ordered and she complied timidly ,'' ** _More_** _lies_..tell it true''.

Sansa's eyes were shining with unshed tears as she looked into his angry face. The wolf in her resurfaced momentarily.

>   ''You expect me to tell you the truth even though Joffrey will probably have me punished or cut off my head if you tell him''. She all but shouted at the terrifying man before her and she was startled again when he started laughing darkly, then he pressed his fingers into her shoulders harder,
> 
> ''I knew it, I saw him with you''.

Sansa gasped at the feeling, sure his fingers would leave bruises. A tear escaped and rolled down her cheek as she put her small hand on top of his and tried to prise it off.

> ''Please..your hurting me ser'', she pleaded with him and he ripped his hands off her as if she'd burned him and a flash of regret flashed in his eyes before it was replaced by anger again.
> 
> ''For the bloody last time, I am NO fucking knight girl'', he snarled into her face.

Sansa rubbed her shoulders and said,

> ''Well stop acting like one then''.

Even though she knew that would make him even angrier. She turned to walk away from him and was pulled back into the wall with a force that nearly winded her.

> ''Y ** _ou've only seen a part of what knights are capable of girl..and Merryn fucking Trant is a bloody babe compared to me'',_** he said menacingly.

His hand trailing up the side of her breast and coming up to wrap lightly around her slim throat as his eyes roamed cruelly over her body and she tried to swallow her fear but it was obvious.

She closed her eyes.

_Why is he acting like this? Is he...could he be jealous, he thinks I want Ser Dontos?_

It was getting harder for Sansa to show kindness towards him and remember why he acts this way. His hand slid back down towards her breast and his other hand pulled her hip towards him, which despite her fear and the way he was mocking her, felt good.

> ''Did you let him do this to you when he kissed you'' he sneered and his hand lightly squeezed her breast and she gasped as his other hand started pulling her dress up her leg and her eyes snapped open to see the his drunken eyes filled with mixed emotions as his hand kept travelling towards her small clothes,'' Did you let him feel and taste your hot, tight little cu-''

**** _ **SLAP**_

Sansa's finally had enough and her hand had flew out and struck The Hound across the good side of his face before she realised what she had done. Anger shone out from her eyes now as she glared up into his shocked face not caring if he retaliated. His hands pulled away from her. More tears now threatened to spill but she held them back.

> ''How dare you'', she seethed hurt by his harsh words ''Do you think so lowly of me that I would do such? He tried to kiss me but I would never let him and I _was_ praying in the Godswood for my father, for my family and even for _you! You stupid man!_ When I got up to leave Ser Dontos stumbled out of the bushes and told me he had been waiting for me, that he has a friend in a high place willing to get me out of this _God Forsaken Place!''._

The tears now tumbled down her face as she let out the pent-up frustration she had had to hold in.

> ''He said he's grateful to me because I saved his life and wants to help me. I know it's foolish trusting him, but if I don't take this chance I will be stuck here until Joffrey tires of me and has me killed because no-one, not even you, will help me....so that is the truth. Go and tell Joffrey if you want. You might as well tell him how I kissed you and enjoyed it aswell, at least that would be true''

He had the decency to look ashamed, but it was mixed with a bit of happiness too.

> ''Littlebird...'' he began,running his hands through his black hair and moving towards her to lightly grab her chin, ''I'm..''

Sansa put her hand over his and looked into his grey eyes.

> ''Its ok, I know you can't help me but someone can-
> 
> ''You can't trust anyone in this bloody rats nest girl'', he said heatedly.
> 
> ''I know but I don't have a choice Sandor'',she sighed,'' I don't know when I will be going so I will say goodbye now.

She reached up and wrapped her small hand around his thick neck and pulled him down towards her. His surprised lips reached her and she pulled him into a kiss. It was longer  and more passionate than the first one they shared, his rough hands wrapped around her waist with his gentle strength and her hand stroked his scars.

Finally, breathless, Sansa broke away from him and she turned away once again leaving him gaping in her wake as she made her way to her cage. Before she reached the top of the steps he said just loud enough so she could hear. '' Sansa''. She turned her head to look at his face, which had a stoic expression.

> ''I Won't tell them.''

Nodding her head she turned and continued walking.

_He called me Sansa. and she smiled._


	6. Preperations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based around the time of the blackwater well more or less.....sorry about the delay- just got my mojo back :)

Stannis Baratheon's fleet was fast approaching and the city was getting ready for the upcoming battle. Within the Red Keep the soldiers were training hard, armourers, blacksmiths, stable-hands and even maids were all buzzing about doing their duties and making last minute preparations. The ships had been spotted on the narrow sea and were expected to arrive any day now. The atmosphere was thick with a mixture of excitement and fear, Sansa wasn't particularly scared but the anticipation was making her antsy and she came away from her balcony and began pacing her room waiting for the knock on her door.

  Her betrothal to the King had been publicly ended _..a traitors daughter isn't fit to be Queen it was decided.._ trying to contain her joy in front of the court was a challenge but she managed to look mostly devastated. _Maybe they will let me go home._  Her overwhelming happiness had been extinguished however when her mother's old friend, Petyr Baelish, who made Sansa's skin crawl, had accosted her in the hallway and reminded Sansa where she was and who it was that kept her captive, his words still rang in her ears...

**_Just because you won't be his wife doesn't mean he won't visit your bed sweetling.._ **

That had snapped her out of her daydream quickly. The last few days she had been, nearly, completely forgotten as Joffrey apparently found the idea of defeating his uncle more appealing than tormenting her, which was fine with her and she had been left in relative peace. The only time Sansa was required was to attend meals, but if Joffrey or the Queen noticed her they didn't think her worthy of attention.

She hadn't seen Sandor either but she assumed he was training too and his skills were wasted escorting a traitors daughter, so it was left to the guards. Sansa was startled out of her thoughts with the knock that came on the door. After smoothing down her hair and blue sapphire satin dress, she opened the door and greeted the plain looking guard and stepped out closing the door behind her. The man was walking behind her a few paces as he escorted her down to the feasting hall, she could feel his eyes upon her. She had noticed men had started openly leering at her now that she didn't officially belong to the King anymore, which was unsettling after the Bread Riots.

 

When she entered the crowded hall the atmosphere was abuzz with nervous energy as people broke their fasts. _For some of them it will be their last.._ Making her way around all the tables she approached the high table to take a seat place near the Queen, who looked radiant in a golden dress, while she snapped at a serving girl to pour her another cup of wine.  Joffrey and the Council's seats were empty and Sansa didn't relish making conversation with the obviously already drunk queen, but she sucked it up and walked around to take her seat and a serving girl brought her some fruit, bread and honey to break her fast. It wasn't long before Cersei's attention found Sansa. Apparently Joffrey and his war council were in a meeting and the soldiers were all being drilled and summoned for battle. Sneering, the Queen told her Joffrey was looking forward to laying eyes on his new bride-to-be who would be arriving any day now, without missing a beat Sansa told her she was unworthy of him anyway and the match with Maergary was much more suitable, Sansa inquired if The King would be fighting with his men out to battle and the Queen glared at her over her glass.

> '' _You would like that, wouldn't you?'',_ she snarled.

_A_ few lords turned in their seats so she composed herself before adding in a clear voice so those who were listening could hear,

> ''His Grace will be there directing and inspiring courage in his men, but The Hound will be the one leading the sortie out of the gate in Joffreys name''.

At that Sansa 's heart dropped down to her stomach and she must have visibly paled because the Queen noticed.

> ''Still so scared of the Hound after all this time?'' she smirked quietly ''You really are pathetic little dove......you there, more wine''.

Sansa didn't even really hear her, all she could think about was Sandor. Of course she knew he would be at the battle, but she knew Joffrey was too much of a coward to fight among his men and she assumed Sandor would be with him on the keep wall. After ten minutes of listening to Cersei's poorly veiled ,drink fuelled insults ,Sansa made her excuses she rose and walked out of the hall and headed outside to get some air and try to calm down. The courtyard was empty as everyone was either having their last meal, with the rest of the soldiers in the sparring yard or off doing whatever else men do before a battle.

 

_I have to see him._

As she leaned against the keep wall, breathing in the not-so-fresh air, she wondered if she was maybe over-reacting ..and why she was over-reacting. Yes she liked him. Underneath his layers of anger and viciousness there was....well....not exactly a soft, vulnerable puppy but he was capable of being more than he pretended to be and he had saved her life a few times too...not to mention the kisses they had shared. So of course she cared about him...but did she... could she be... does he? ...

_No! Don't even think that word. Life's not a song and there are no happily ever afters._

The distant song of steel-on-steel broke Sansa out of her thoughts. Smoothing her dress and hair down Sansa leaned off the wall and set up through the courtyard, past the gardens and round to the other side of the keep towards the ringing of steel. She had to see him, the fear was rising up inside as she thought about  what could happen.

_This could be the last time that I ever...._

Sansa didn't get to finish that line of thinking, she was nearing the smaller sparring yard that was usually for the Kings Guard or the best knights to train, she didn't know who would be there but she was hoping it wasn't Joffrey. Walking around the stables, that's where she saw him. Sparring with three men in the middle of training yard with the afternoon sun beating down as the other men watched, Sansa was rooted to the spot, mouth agape. He didn't have any armour on, Gods.... he didn't even have a tunic on... Pivoting and spinning around the men he was sparring with, with a grace and speed that belied his build, in his breeches, was Sandor Clegane.

 

 A heat rose up in Sansa that was nothing to do with the weather as she looked on in awe as the defined muscles in his huge torso, back and arms danced and rippled as he beat back all three of his opponents with ease.

_How could I ever be scared for him? This is what he does best, this is what he was made for._

A squire ran over with his water-skin when the fight was over and Sandor began shouting commands to the rest of the men to begin sparring. His dark hair was clinging to the burnt side of his face with sweat as he opened the skin to take a drink and then he poured the rest over his head. Sansa  was close enough to watch as the droplets made a path down his well-muscled body and pooled at the start of his breeches where...Wait..

_What am I Doing?_

She was still standing in the same spot next to the stables where anyone could see...ogling The Hound. She hadn't even checked to see if Joffrey was here. Closing her dry mouth and wiping her clammy hands on her dress, Sansa's eyes drifted  back up his battle-hardened body for one last look as she began to back away to leave before she was spotted.

_He really is magnificent._

When she reached his face, he was staring right at her. A jolt went through her body as he looked surprised for a moment before he quirked an eyebrow at her and fixed her with his burning stare, eyes wide, she felt a blush creeping up her face and heart racing, he made her feel as if she was the one wearing next to nothing and the heat spread through her core again. She quickly looked to see if anyone else had seen her. No-one had, so she turned on her heel swiftly, still feeling his eyes on her but resisted the urge to run. She made it past the first couple blocks of empty stables before she felt the hand gripping her arm painfully and pulling her back. Surprised at his rough treatment of her she spun and looked up expecting to see Sandor, but a pair of black, beady eyes and a toad-like face leered back instead.

> ''Ser Merryn''. Sansa gasped..................


	7. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi another chapter, sorry been busy...

The grip around her wrist tightened as Ser Meryn looked her up and down. Sansa noticed the glint of malice in his eyes as they raked her body, making her shiver with disgust. She helplessly looked around, hoping someone could see her in distress and come to her aid.

_Who am I kidding? Most here would turn a blind-eye._

 They were between rows of stables and even though the sounds of the men could still be heard, they were quite hidden. She looked back towards Ser Meryn, who was still staring at her chest and twisting her arm. He finally spoke.

> ''Well look who it is, I've been looking for you for well over half an hour girl. The king wants to see you, now.'' He smirked and his cold eyes lit up. ''He wont be happy that you kept him waiting, maybe I should keep you longer and he will order me to beat you.''

Sansa knew Ser Meryn took some perverse pleasure in beating her, she had noticed how enthusiastic he was to do it and the satisfaction after he was finished. But to hear him actually admitting it out-loud was a different matter. The other Kingsguard done it, but only because their King ordered it. One or two had even hesitated. The Hound had been harsh, but, had never raised a hand to her.

_He has never been ordered to. Images of his gauntlets after beating the servant girl came to mind and a chill ran down her spine, she turned her attention back to Ser Meryn._

 

 Panic washed over Sansa as she realised nothing she chirped would stop him, this man would hurt her however he could and no-one would care. She tried to pull away. He pulled her closer, grabbing her around the back of the neck and squeezed, pulling her towards his body. She cried out as she felt his clammy breath brush past her hair and his shining armour digging into her. She was nearly the same height.

She tried again.

> ''You are going nowhere until I say you are, you stupid little bitch.'' One of his hands started raking up and down her side.'' I can't wait until the King grows bored of you and you are tossed away like a bone to a dog. I will be first in line to receive my reward.''

Sansa was frozen in fear as his words sunk in and his hands grew bolder. She shut her eyes tight and willed him to stop, pictures of the men from the Riot flashed in her mind and she felt sick.

_Why does this always happen to me._

 

Anger that had been suppressed flared up inside her. Anger that she was yet again in this position. Anger that her father had been murdered by the boy she thought herself in love with. Anger at her family for leaving her here to rot ....and Anger at the way she was treated and how Naïve she had been.

Turning suddenly out of Ser Meryn's grasp she grabbed his head and with something akin to a growl and all the strength she had, bit down hard on his cheek. His eyes seemed to bulge even more as he screamed and the shock was evident on his toadlike face as Sansa scurried back against the stable wall. The blood was dripping down his cheek and she watched it drip down his white armour and on to the soft grass. She could taste it too.

> ''You fucking WHORE'' He screamed as he brought his hand to his face still disbelieving. ''You will pay for this you little Cunt. I will beat you black and BLUE.''
> 
>  

Fearing for her life she made a run for it, her legs like jelly. Frothing at the mouth he made a lunge for her. Just missing her she turned round the side of the building, heart pounding. He was right behind her still shouting  and gaining on her. Sansa had never been a fast runner but her legs were moving on their own accord and adrenaline was surging through, pushing her on closer to the Gardens she could see in front of the keep.

She was starting to tire and as she was rounding another corner her hair whipped out behind her and with horror she felt his stumpy fingers grab the ends of it and wrap themselves around it. In slow motion she felt herself being pulled to the ground roughly, his weight falling on top of her like a tonne of bricks. He turned her around to her front and sat on top of her, his toad-eyes shining with triumph. Blood dripping down his face and an evil sneer on his face he grabbed Sansa around the throat and raised his other hand to strike her. She closed her eyes. 

_This is how I'm going to die. He's going to kill me._

She waited on the blow that would come any second...and waited.

Suddenly, his crushing weight was lifted off her body and she could breathe again. Opening her eyes she looked up at the huge shadow that was blocking out the sun above her.

The Hound.

Her heart leapt and she saw he was holding back Meryn while he cursed and struggled to get to her but it was useless, he was easily overpowered by the Hound. Sansa breathed in a shaky breath and stared up at the face she used to be scared of.

>  
> 
> ''The Fuck is going on here then?'' she heard him rasp, anger radiating from his burning grey eyes as he took in the scene before him........

 

THATS ALL FOR NOW....X


	8. Fear

The walk to the Red Keep was one of the longest Sansa had ever endured. The adrenaline that had been coursing through her had since fled, giving way to tired, shaking legs as she trudged alongside Sandor who was all but holding her up in tense silence.

Ser Merryn was still cursing and holding his face a few paces infront, every so often he would glare back at her but wouldn't dare attack her again when The Hound was there.

> ''Keep moving Trant'' Sandor growled everytime he got too close.

She had felt flooded with relief when Sandor had appeared just in time to rescue her _**yet**_ **again.** His hair was still plastered to his head from his exertions in the training yard, but he was wearing his tunic and ring-mail once more and looked fierce. Her relief turned to dread when she realised where they would have to head to.

He had been angrier than she had ever seen him and had thrown Merryn to the ground, turning to lift Sansa gently up from where she had lay on the grass. His eyes raked up and down her form but not in the lecherous way Ser Merryn had. He momentarily looked worried as he took in all the blood on her dress, his warm hands still on the top of her arms, sending tingles all through her. _He's checking to see if I have any injuries,_ she realised.

> ''Are you hurt girl?'' he rasped looking straight into her wide Tully blue eyes eyes.

All Sansa could do was shake her head, still in shock. That seemed to be enough for him and his face returned to the indifferent mask of The Hound before he slowly turned again on the raging Merryn, who was back on his feet and holding his bleeding face, demanding to know what happened.

> ''That treacherous Stark bitch attacked me!'', he snarled, spittle flying everywhere. ''I told her the King wanted her and she near bit my fucking face off''.

He started laughing and mocking him for letting a small girl get the better of him, but his mirth soon died down when Merryn announced he was going straight to Joffrey. Sansa started to panic, reality of what she had done setting in. She had attacked a Kingsguard. _Like attacking the King himself. No matter what Merryn done to me Joffrey will use this._

Sandor seemed to sense her fear, he turned slightly to glance at her. Sansa was silently pleading with him as his grey eyes met hers. She was desperate to tell Sandor what he had done to her but was too scared to speak incase she burst in to tears, that and Ser Merryn would hear. She would not let him see her tears.

> ''Aye, you are going straight to the King Trant'' The Hound rounded on Merryn again, snarling as he pushed him forward,'' 'Cause I'm fucking taking you, now WALK!''.

He looked outraged and his toad-like, bleeding face contorted with indignation but it was only a brave man who dared argue with an angry Hound.  _And he isn't brave._ He started walking.

Turning Sandor grabbed Sansa by the arms again his fingers digging into her, eyes still ablaze and mouth twitching.

''Do you realise what you've done girl...DO YOU?'' he growled and she looked away, he grabbed her chin and yanked her face up.'' LOOK AT ME!''.

She did, and finally she found her voice.

> ''He attacked _me!''_ she whispered, her voice wavering. Sandor's face softened and he looked worried as he ran his fingers through his raven hair.
> 
> ''I know that littlebird, but Joffrey won't give a mummer's fart what he done''. He sighed. ''I can't protect you in there or it will be my head on a spike''.
> 
> ''I know Sandor'', Sansa said giving him a tremulous smile and placing her small hand on his broad shoulder. ''You have already done more than enough for me, I could never thank you properly for everything you have done''.

Making sure Ser Meryn wasn't looking she leaned forward and placed a kiss on the burnt side of his face which sent a thrill through her body, giving her courage. Squaring her shoulders she lifted her hand from Sandor and looked into his face, which was frozen with what looked like shock. Taking a deep breath to try and calm her nerves as she started walking in the wake of Ser Meryn through the castle grounds. It was a few seconds before she heard Sandor's heavy feet behind her. Her legs were shaky and she felt a steadying hand at her arm just before they caught up with the bleeding Kingsguard. Before long they reached the Red Keep and the heavy doors of the Great Hall were looming.

Sansa was aware of her bloody and dishevelled appearance but it wouldn't matter to Joffrey if she was wearing her finest gown. The guards opened the door as her heart started thumping. Walking through she felt a light squeeze on her shoulder.. ** _...I am a wolf._**

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa faces up to the consequences. Sorry in advance for any spelling mistakes, I was tired when I was writing out the last draft. And sorry it took so long :)

 Sansa's palms were sweating as her eyes flitted around the enormous room, barely taking in the courtiers and the soldiers whom Sansa had their full attention. She prepared to make her long walk towards the imposing throne centred in the middle of the hall. Vaguely she noted the sun was just setting, casting an eerie shadow all around and a bleeding, unconscious man was being dragged by redcloaks in the other direction. The doors shut with an echoing thud.

The deathly silence was only punctuated by her shallow breathing and Sansa was sure the thrumming of her heart could be heard also. The twittering whispers of the men and their ladies sounded as loud as their disapproving stares when they took in the bloodied Ser Merryn and the dishevelled Lady, being held up by the fearsome Hound.

''Move''.

The Hound's rasping voice echoed as he pushed Merryn forward, who glanced momentarily at Sansa with the beginnings of a smirk on his toadlike face as he started walking towards the golden prince, who Sansa knew sat nonchalantly on the throne flanked by Boros Blount and Ser Osmund .

She slowly lifted her eyes to see what she knew to be true. The evil glint in his emerald eyes that Sansa knew was always evident when he had just watched someone's blood being spilt. Even from a distance he looked regal and elegant in his crimson doublet.

 _Looks can be deceiving_.

His eager gaze fixed on her like a cat spying a mouse. Cersei wasn't here which made Sansa even more nervous. Cruel as his mother was, Cersei was too worried for her beloved twin's wellbeing who was still being held captive by own mother, and sometimes she could calm Joffrey's rage. Sansa thought back to the day her father was excecuted... _but not always._

 A hush fell over the court as Ser Merryn reached the foot of the Iron Throne and Joffrey's posture shifted forward with gleeful anticipation.

''Ser Merryn...what unfortunate event has befallen you?''.

The Hounds grip tightened slighty on her arm.

''I went to find Lady Sansa as I was bid and told her the King ordered her presence immediately, she then flew into a rage and attacked me Your Grace''.  

Gasps and shouts of 'Traitor Bitch' and 'Savage' echoed around the hall as the court's eyes fell on Sansa again. Joffrey sat up and leaned forward a malicious smile forming as he gestured for silence and then spoke.

''Sansa ,step forward''

She did with a gentle push from Sandor, her legs beginning to shake as soon as he wasn't there to support her. But nonetheless she kept her posture straight and raised her eyes to meet Joffrey's as he started addressing her.

''An attack on a Kingsguard is an attack on the King himself Sansa, why would you want to attack me?.'' he shouted. ''Have I not been kinder to you than you deserve? You are just as poisonous as your father and as savage as that wolfbitch you had, I should cut your head from your shoulders too.''

_That wasn't Lady._

Sansa's heart fluttered and she knew she had to say something or be killed.

''Please Your Grace, you know I love you and I am loyal to you...I..I would never do treason'', she began desperately.'' I was already making my way up to the keep to seek you out and wish you good fortune for the impending battle, when I was accosted by Ser Merryn. He was trying to..to touch me...inappropriately''.

''You little Liar'', shouted Ser Merryn indignantly as his face turned puce. The court was in an uproar again and Joffrey raised his hand and silenced them.

''And so you sunk your teeth into him like a rabid dog, do you have any witnesses to prove your unlikely story Sansa or am I to take a traitor's word over my own Kingsguard's?'', Joffrey asked in his voice she hated so much, knowing her answer before she said it.

''N-no Your Grace...'', she whispered a blush rising as she stared at spot on the floor in defeat, feeling everyones eyes on her.

''Looks like you are a liar as well as a traitor and not fit for....'' 

-''I seen it'', a voiced rasped above the noise of everyone else and Sansa's heart stopped and she jerked her head up, too scared to look round at where it came from.

Silence.

''Did you say something Dog?''. Sansa looked up to see Joffrey's face which was now serious.

''The girl tells it true, Your Grace. I pulled him off her'', he calmly stated then looked at Merryn and laughed. ''Blood pouring down his toad face too''.

Ser Merryn face was a mixture of anger and fear as he stuttered to try and defend himself but he didn't get a chance. Joffrey stood up and started walking down the steps of the Throne. He stopped at the bottom.

''Well, well Ser Merryn, your own brother of the Kinsguard has condemned you...and my Dog doesn't lie to me.'' Joffrey looked disappointed, but Sansa couldn't tell if it was feined. ''I don't really care what you done to that bitch, she is no longer my betrothed...but I won't have anyone lying to me...Guards, to the cells''.

The guards rushed in and dragged Ser Merryn out of the hall . Sansa let out the breath she didn't realise she had been holding.

''No Your Grace...please Your Grace...''. The doors slammed shut, drowning out anymore of his protests. Joffrey started pacing slowly at the foot of the throne. Sansa opened her mouth to speak.

''Thank you Your Gra-''.

''Shut-up you stupid, empty headed little chit. Do you realise what you have done?''. Joffrey seethed his eyes narrowing. '' I am now one Kingsguard short until I deem fit to release him. You were begging for it, wondering around the grounds yourself. Next time I will order you raped like the whore you are. You've wasted enough of my time, my Uncle shall be here any day now and preperations for battle need to be made. Everyone OUT!''.

The court started emptying of people, except the remaining Kinsguard. Sansa waited until nearly everyone had left before curtseying and turning to leave. She felt Sandor's eyes on her but she daren't look at him. She would thank him later. Releif flooded through Sansa's body as she took the few steps away.

''Sansa?'', Joffrey called and she turned her head to see Joffrey smirking,'' Just one more thing.....Dog, hit her''.

 

 


	10. The Only Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long kept starting and deleting it. Finally made the choice to include Sandor's inner monologue too. This was so hard to write. Let me know what you think! xx :)

_**Dog...Hit her.** _

_Shit._

He saw the Littlebird freeze as she had turned to walk away. Sandor knew the little brat king wouldn't have let her get away with it for long, but he didn't expect him to deal out the punishment straight away. No, he fucking knew what this was about. He had known the little shit for long enough to know that this was to be his punishment as much as it was bloody hers. The girl eventually turned around, her pretty face had turned white as a maidens cloak and her wide eyes looking anywhere but him.

 _Seven hells! Why the fuck did I not keep my ugly mouth shut?_ Even as he thought it he knew he could never have sat back and watched them beat and strip her again, he knew that's what it was all leading up to. It was only luck the blasted Imp had intervened before he had acted out of sheer rage the last time. Joffrey liked him well enough but it would probably mean his head on a spike.

 _And now look where you are Dog._ Why did he have to care for her? He had beaten other women when ordered. He didn't enjoy doing it but he had. She was different though. Pure. Innocent. Good. The only thing worthy in this thrice damned rats nest and it fucking killed him to see them pull her apart like a pack of dogs around a kill.

I could run my sword right through the little prick and take the littlebird and flee. I could take out as many of the cunts with me as possible...wouldn't help Sansa though, she'd be as dead as him. No...he knew what he had to do and it wasn't going to be pretty. She will hate him for it, but its the only way to keep her safe...twisted as that was. Sandor's face had never flickered as the King looked to him again, but he had paused too long.

_''Dog, I said HIT HER NOW!''._

Sansa flinched as he moved toward her and he steeled himself for what he must do. He willed her to look up from the floor.

 _ **Look at me Littlebird. Look at me and understand**_.

***************

 

_**Dog Hit Her.** _

 

Sansa felt as if the world fell beneath her feet. The three words she had always dreaded, but now she dreaded them for more than just the gut-wrenching fear that coursed through her. _Will he do it? He has to do it. If he doesn't he will be killed._

Sansa could see Sandor from the peripheral of her vision and she didn't have to look to his face to know that it was the blank mask of The Hound as the King stared her down, but he had paused just a moment, but enough for Joffrey to have to address the matter again. He had to do it now, or Joffrey would suspect something was definitely amiss.

_''Dog I said HIT HER''._

Sandor stiffened  and began towards her. She couldn't help but flinch as she felt him get closer, his bloody gauntlets after beating the maid coming to her mind automatically. This wasn't going to be like when Ser Merryn or Ser Boros beat her. He said himself, they were but babes compared to him.

Sansa tried to steady her ragged breath as the hulking shadow of the man she loved came to stand before her, blocking her view of the King on his throne. She made herself tear her eyes off the floor and slowly raised them to look at his hands, hands that had always been so gentle with her which were now held in fists so tight that his knuckles were white, but no gauntlets and only ringmail. She nearly laughed before she remembered that was it only a small mercy as her eyes trailed up the rest of his muscled arms and chest before resting on his face.

Turned away from the King it was Sandor who stared back at her now. His face was grim and his jaw was set but his eyes burned with something Sansa had never seen in them before. Regret. She knew this was the only way. She knew he had stuck his neck out for her time and time again, the least she could do was let him know it was ok. Sansa braced herself and gave Sandor a small nod and only he could see and looked at him before closing her eyes. She didn't want to see him do it. She would imagine it was Merryn Trant.

Sansa heard him take in a breath and shift his stance, it felt like an eternity before she felt the blow. Pain like she had never felt before bloomed in cheek side as she cried out involuntarily as her head was turned to the side. Shock numbed her face where he had struck her. Another blow, this time a fist to the side and she staggered back unable to breathe. A gentle hand caught her and she opened her eyes to see a blurred Sandor swimming in her vision. She heard him murmur something angrily to the King behind him and then Joffrey shouting.

**_''I don't care Dog, make her pay for what she has done''._ **

The hand let go and she fell to the floor. Sansa knew he was restaining himself from using his full strength but the blows were still worse than Ser Merryn at his finest. Another blow landed to her side and she heard something crack and she let out a scream even though she couldn't catch her breath. A boot this time she thought vaguely as the world turned black.

 

 


	11. Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry been so long. Heres a short chapter. Promise I am working on the next one this week

The bells rang out throughout the city waking everyone as the Stannis fleet were rumoured to be near. It had been nearly a week since and Sansa had been confined to her room by Cersei, horrified of what Joffrey had ordered and raging at the Hound for doing it. Not out of concern for Sansa of course, only that if Robb found out it wouldn't bode well for Jaime Lannister.

Sansa only heard what was happening through snippets of stolen information from gossiping maids and passing soldiers boasting loudly. Wincing just a little still, she sat up off of her bed and made her way to the balcony. The morning sun was shining on the bustling city as everyone scurried around preparing for the long night ahead. She could hear the shouts of men and ringing of steel as the soldiers practiced in the yard just out of Sansas view.

I wonder if Sandor is down there right now.

Her ribs were still sore but they were healing and by the third day she could get up out of bed and walk to the balcony unaided. Her maids had gasped at her injuries as they undressed her for a bath and muttered about how much of an ugly monster the Hound was.

Hes not the real monster and her bruises were nearly gone.

She had wanted to scream at them that it was Joffrey they should hate him not Sandor he had no choice, that this was his only choice, but it was no use. They would only see his scarred face and judge him thusly, just like she had. Sansa felt ashamed for all that she had done when she was once just as shallow little girl, if only she could have seen the poison hidden by Joffreys golden charm. Arya had. Her wild little sister was more clever than she had ever given her credit for, she was still alive somewhere Sansa was sure. Maybe with her Mother and Robb.

She sighed as the sunlight washed over her face. Looking over the courtyard like she had everyday since, desperate to catch even a glimpse of him to let him know she didn't hate him, that she understood it was the only way. Even so she still had night terrors of that day, of the pain that racked her body. But it wasn't her he was beating, she was that serving maid and his gauntlets were dripping with blood, she pleaded but that blank expression was all that stared back. The Hound, not Sandor.

A knock came at the door jolting Sansa from her thoughts. Stepping back into the room she warily approached the door and edged it open.

''Little Dove. You look pale, but I suppose its an improvement''. Cersei looking somewhat harassed pushed past her and sat on the stool next to her, swirling her goblet as she looked her up and down. 

''The full court should be concentrating on the upcoming battle but instead they are all whispering about what happened, some are even saying you succumbed to your injuries and that's why you haven't been seen. I will not have that getting back to your brother, so you will be seen at dinner is that understood''?

Sansa nodded. The Queen seemingly satisfied with her subdued reply stood and walked to the door and paused on the way out.

''Oh and Sansa? The Hound has been instructed not to harm you again on Joffrey's orders but...If anything should happen to Jaime.. well..''

Smiling sweetly she closed the door and left Sansa standing rooted to the spot for a few moments. Just another day in this hellhole and another threat. I need to get away from here for my own sanity. Just for a moment she wished the stories of her treatment did get back to Robb and her mother just to see the look of pain on Cersei's perfect face when they did the same or worse to Ser Jaime. But it was a foolish thought she decided, after all who would it help? It wouldn't make anyone come and save her. That wasn't going to happen.

 

Sansa made her way over to her looking glass. The bruise on her cheek was nearly faded but it would still need covered. One of the maids had been sent up to her room to help her bathe and dress. Once she was all ready she checked her appearance and was happy with what she saw. The maid had helped her pick a Sapphire silk dress which brought out her eyes. Ready she squared her shoulders and took a deep breathe, feeling nervous she walked to the door. I hope Sandor will be there I need to see him. But would he want to see her.

Stepping out of the door her thoughts were racing she turned to walk down the corridor. Someone was coming round the corner she could here the footsteps, definitely a man. Gods I hope its not Ser Merryn. Sansa didn't even know if he was out the cells yet and had neglected to ask...or care.

Stopping she waited on the man to come round the corner and to her joy The Hound appeared, a little taken aback when she was there outside her room. His grey eyes roaming from her cheek all the way down to her feet, he paused and finally spoke looking wary.

''Littlebird.''. He rasped. ''I've been sent to escort you to dinner....''

 


	12. Chapter 12

The Bitch Queen knew what she was doing sending him up to her room. She had raged and shouted for near half a day when she had learned what Joff had ordered done in the Throne room. Sandor had heard enough whispered conversations and seen enough to know it was because her precious Kingslayer was still a captive of the Wolves.

 

Even Joff had bore her temper and had been bid not to mistreat the Littlebird, well until Jaime was safe home. But it had been him that had to bear the worst of it. After receiving a Bollocking off of Cersei he had been temporarily relieved of his immediate Kingsguard duties.

 

The little prick had Boros and the newly released Merryn Trant to do his bidding for now and they apparently wouldn't distract him from the upcoming battle, which would be any minute now. He had been training non stop in the yard during the day and drinking himself into oblivion at night since he had been given some 'rest'... now he had to be seen escorting Sansa to dinner in hope of quelling the rumours of her being dead.

Killed by the ugly Hound in a bloodthirsty rage. What the cunts didn't know, they made up.

 

Now he was making his way up to the room she was kept in he felt uneasy. He had ripped the arse out of it with the wine again last night trying to drown out the images of her writhing around as he beat her.  He couldn't sleep.

 

 _Her eyes pleading with him as she nodded._ _H_ _er perfect face scrunched up in pain although she was trying to be strong. His hands shaking as he felt them make contact... her delicate body going limp as she fainted._

 

He had stopped but Joffrey had shouted for him to keep going. Anger had ripped through his usual façade and he had turned to his little shit of a King and told him,

 

''I'll fucking kill her, then they'll kill your fucking uncle''. 

 

Joffrey was angry but he must've seen something in his face and stance. He knew not to push him. Pouting he looked unsure before turning nonchalant again.

 

''Fine, that will teach her for now Dog. Someone take her out of my sight''.

 

Sandor gently scooped her up off of the floor and stormed out of the room before he ran his sword through the little cunt not even waiting on a dismissal.

 

He hurried through the corridors towards past maids and staff who had long learnt to avert their eyes and reached her room, checking to see if anyone was watching he let himself in. Making his way towards the bed he gently placed her on top  of it and stood back. Her hair was fanned out like a flaming halo and the bruise on her cheek was beginning to bloom.

 

He sat at the side of her bed and felt the side of her cheek gently checking to see if there was any lasting damage and done the same with her ribs. No just bruising, thank fuck. He hadn't put any effort in to hitting her but the purple of her injuries making it look worse against her creamy skin.

 

He felt like the worst shit that had ever lived. All his life he had been thankful that the Lannisters had took him in, fed him and put a sword in his hand. Gradually because of the his strength and skills he had worked his way up and gained a reputation. His scars only made people fear him more, but he wasn't his brother. He didn't have his cruelty and he could control his temper when needed and keep his mouth shut.

 

While Gregor went on to be Tywin's pet, being called from Clegane Keep to rape and murder like a force of nature whenever he was needed. Sandor had been trusted to be Cersei's personal guard once she had moved from Casterley Rock to Kings Landing and then her whelps after that, refusing any Knighthood.

When had he became a lapdog?

 

Tommen and Myrcella were sweet children but Joffrey had a nasty, cruel streak which had become worse as he got older. 

Just like Gregor without the strength or skills, but he was King he didn't need them.

 He enjoyed torturing things and had once cut open a mother cat to see her kittens. Robert dragged him down the throne room steps and beat him when he had heard, but Cersei put a stop to that and warned him never to lay another finger on her son.

Should've done it more often.

He had seen it for years and Joffrey always wanted to gain his approval. He had never given two shits either way or enjoyed killing needlessly, it was just orders. Until Sansa. Something about how innocent and pure she was just made him care.

He snorted to himself. You don't have a heart Hound

 

Halfway up the stairs to her room he had to stop and purge his guts of the rancid acid in his stomach. Battle was coming and he had seen what that blasted Imp had in store for Stannis' men and there was no way he would be leading any Sortie into that fucking mess. He wasn't a Craven but he had first hand experience of what fire could do. Never mind wildfire.

No he had decided days ago that was it. He wasn't going to be the Lannister's dog anymore and the battle was the perfect chance to leave King's Landing. He had already packed what little he had into Stranger's stable. No one was fool enough to go in there or they would be an ear short or worse. He didn't know if the Little bird would want to come with him now, but if she did he would take her with him.

Reaching the top he rounded the corner and there she was already leaving her room. Looking like the Maiden herself in a blue dress the same colour as her eyes.

He was...nervous. He didn't know how she would react. She turned and locked eyes with him and just stood.

Looking at her cheek he noticed with relief the bruise was fading. Sansa didn't look scared of him or upset by the sight of him, she actually looked pleased to see him which gave him his voice back.

 

''Littlebird, I've been sent to escort you to dinner''.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
